


Sane

by starlightBlues



Series: Deities and Time travellers [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cry., Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Haha hurt :), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Other, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightBlues/pseuds/starlightBlues
Summary: Local Prime god goes insane whilst trying to find time travelling bffHeehee blob man go brrr
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs
Series: Deities and Time travellers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Sane

Karl? 

Karl?

Where..where is he..?

He didn’t leave me...did he?

Karl.

Karl?

Karl this- this isn’t funny anymore. 

Karl?

Karl please I’m-im scared.

Karl 

Karl please don’t leave me

Karl 

Karl I’m sorry

Karl I-I don’t know what I did but I’ll make it up to you

I swear

Karl?

Karl don’t go

Karl

Karl 

Karl

Î̴̝’̷̈́͜m̶̤̑ ̵̩̒š̶̗ŏ̷̝r̵̼̊r̸̝̿ỹ̶̡

Î̸̪̳̊͆’̸̪̬̥̰̊͗͂̂l̷̠̰͙͝l̵͖̦̼͑͛͒̑ͅ ̵͎̓̿͗̊b̴̥̤̋̈́e̴̺̰͎̍͗ ̷̹̲̓͜g̶̟̖̫͙͐̌͗̕o̸͉̝̣̐̏o̷̡͊̊̈́̇d̴̳̮̐̍̇͝ ̷̹̉̎̽͌͜

K̷̢̧̡̢̛̲͙̲͙̳̺̳̣̩̰̖͇̩͙̟̻̫͓̬̟̹̠͕̰̟̓͆͌̀̇̽̇̾̌̈́͌͆̐̒̓̎̉͌̅̾̍̿̊̀͗̚̕̚̚͜͠͝A̵̢̡̼̭͔̗̞͔̖̣̝̦̥̻͔̭̱͔̖͚̱͔̝͓̺̿̓͌̄̒͝Ŗ̵̡͙͔͓̳̰͔̘̟̝̘̼͔̰̰͖͎̻̬͙̞̲͚͓̃̉ͅͅͅL̸̡̫̮͇͖̹͚̤̗̄̓͗̓́͜

I̵̫͉̖̰̰̼̱̤̬̺̜̍͗̇̈́͆̔̐͆̽͒̏̊̋͐͌̄́̐̅̌̄͂̎͌̕͜͝͝͝͝ ̴̢̧͔̱͍̟̩͈̖̣͚̻͍͚͒̿̉̏̆̃̃̔͐̄͌̂̕͠͠͠͝D̴̨͔̗̳͓̭͕͔̝̩͈̦̬̠͕̹͌̈̄̿͑̓̄̽̀͐̅͒̾̌̽͛̓̈́̂͆̃͒̈́̓̚̚͠͝͝͝Į̶̛̛̮̺̥̙̞̰̟̺͉̥̼̺̾̽̒́͗̓̀̓͊͐̕͜ͅͅD̴̛̛͕̙̼̗̠͈̹͖̭̆̈́́̏̃̋̌̆͒̾̆̍̓͗̀̂̋̈̌̌̍̐͊̕̚͘͠N̸͍̩̫͌͌͐̊̔͊͂̅́͐͐̀̐͐̅̎͌̓͝Ţ̸̢̡̮̥̫͉͉̘̙̤͓͕̱̃̆̒͗̆̾̏̎͘͘͜ ̷̹̜̺̺̹͚̠̋͒̌͐̏̉̒̓͋͘M̴̠̩̝͉̠͔̼̰̎͗̄̈́͊͌̈́̾̇̔́͝E̴̮̲̟̭̳̋̉̒͊̅̆̒͆̏͊̎͐̂̓͋̄̔̈̈͋̉̏̽̔͒̚͘̕͘̕̕͜͠A̷̧̨̛̙͔̱̝͓̗̱͚̥̦͙̝̾͒̋̍̍̆͂̈́͑͑̽̊̆͌̈̌̑̑͌̌̄̾͘͝͠͝͝N̸̨̨̝̩̻̖̰͇͔̙͙̰͓̝͖̥̱̜͖̠͎̝͍̫͕̦̘̲̜̎̈̄̔̓͒̂̓̓̈͗́̿̿̇̈́̌̍̋̉̌̌̈́͘̚͘͝͠ ̶̡̣̙̭̩͔̜̤̦̤̟͔̰̳̪̝̺̮͍͍̻̱͚̹͐̔̓̉́ͅͅI̶͇͋̾̋͑̈̀̅̊̑̀̌̚͠Ţ̵̡̛̛̗̻̪͙̪̠͚̮̥̣̬̞͇̣̣̭̳̤͎̱̯͍̄͊̇̔̂̒͌̋̇̿͌̆͛̈́̌̊̅͛̆̐͐̄̈́̌̑̈́͌̚̚̕͜͜͜͝ͅ ̸̛̗͉̣̤̤͔̦̪̿̽̓̄̀̂̑̅̒̔͊͒͗̒̓̄̊͋̿̔̒͐̕͝͝


End file.
